As a candidate of a next-generation lithography process, a Directed Self Assembly (DSA) process has recently been attracting attention. A DSA process is a process of forming DSA patterns by induced self organization of a DSA material.
In such a DSA process, when the size, shape or pitch of a patterning target is not constant, it has been difficult to perform patterning with a small number of processes. For this reason, it is desired to form patterns on a substrate according to DSA patterns, of which the sizes or the like are different, with a small number of processes.